Early Stages RB
by Clyde-Kaito
Summary: The day Ryan x Bramble started.    Bramble a 12 year old, closet pervert, cat demon with ninja foster parents XD wow thats a wierdo combo, pulls a move on Ryan married to his father's sister, uncle/nephew? No real relation.


**~Early~**

Late at night, "I don't' like you that way! I…I'm married and like girls…w-why would you like m-me?" The twelve year old brunette shrugged, "I just do…is that a problem? I like you…that's why I'm coming onto you stupid", he sassed. The tall, goofy married adult sighed, "your crazy…I thought you liked Amy?" The child still held onto his view, "lies… I was just pretending…Amy's a sweet girl but I'm only friends with her…I like guys only, older ones too…I like you Ryan, your handsome, my type". Ryan's eyes widened, "b-but-! I'm your uncle! We're related!" Bramble shook his head, "not by blood, only marriage…and I'm adopted, so we technically aren't related at all", he smirked. "But-", the silver haired goofball wasn't going to give up easily. "Have sex with me", demanded the twelve year old. "N-no way! You're a boy! And too young…that's wrong…I'd be a pedophile then I'd get arrested!" The brunette moved closer, "no one has to know", he tackled his uncle and straddled his waist, purposely positioning his rear on Ryan's crotch. Bramble's voice pitched higher as he became angry, "am I not good enough for you? Am I not sexy enough? Who cares about my age, look at me honestly, am I not cute?" The husband paused, "…..you are kind of cute-b-but that's not the point! The point is your twelve, my nephew, and a boy!" The child's tabby cat ears folded back and his tail swished in irritation, "So what! If you have sex with me your opinion will change fast I guarantee you! I feel just as good, just you watch Ryan Kun~" he moaned. Ryan tinted pink in the cheeks, "B-Bramble…s-stop don't say that…" his voice was cracking from swelling emotions, within. Bramble grinded his body against Ryan's and forced smooth moans out to tempt the older, confused man. Ryan closed his eyes embarrassed and turned his head away, "n-no…s-stop". Bramble shook his head and continued his shenanigans "do it! You know you can't resist an opportunity to have sex, all men want sex, we're horney bastards, just…fuck me", he moaned. Ryan opened his eyes slightly, scarlet cheeks and hot to the touch. His muscles tightening, temperature rising, and hardness developing in the crotch area. Bramble grinded harder and stripped his shirt off, only to taunt Ryan more buy pressing his tiny fingers against his pale pink nipples, rubbing them in circles. Ryan was becoming harder, he breathed faster and somewhat bucked his hips a little, "s-stop", he breathed. Bramble wouldn't give up, being a spoiled brat with too much experience with things like these, he wanted Ryan to take him down and penetrate him with himself. Bramble half closed his eyes and breathed heavier, teasing, taunting, somewhat begging. To top off his misbehavior he stuck a finger in his mouth and sucked on it seductively. Ryan's eyes widened, he couldn't take it anymore, using his strength, he shoved Bramble to the cushions of the couch and spread his legs apart with his knees. Bramble let out a small squeak and let Ryan move him around, looking up at him with wanting eyes. Ryan seemed to ignore everything, Bramble's age, height, family relation, he just wanted sex, now, being tempted so much, he had no control on his testosterone. Bramble reached a hand out and groped at Ryan's chest, then tugged on his shirt, "take it off", he demanded with a somewhat sassy voice. Ryan obeyed surprisingly and slipped off the long sleeve baggy black shirt then without Bramble asking, unzipped his pants, as well as tugging Bramble's pajama shorts down, and taking the briefs with them. He tossed them aside casually and felt up Bramble, touching every sensitive part of Bramble, pressing his fingers against Bramble's fragile areas till Bramble begged for penetration, "You better speed things up, wouldn't want your wife to catch us now would you?" Ryan gladly went along with Bramble's request as he pulled his member out and pressed the tip against Bramble's tight entrance. Already broken in by other men, it wasn't too tight and easier to get at least the head in. Feeling the warmth of Bramble's body, the tight walls pressed against Ryan's nerves. He wanted to fuck Bramble senselessly, violating any innocence left, he didn't even push in slowly as soon as the head was in, his hips bucked forward rough, shoving the rest of his large cock within Bramble petite body, forcing a scream out of Bramble. Bramble teared up quickly from no lubrication, he was used to the men he had sex with, wearing condoms but Ryan didn't waste time, being tempted he wanted sex now. Bramble dealt with the pain, he arched his back and moaned softer, "ahh-haa, your…h-huge…" he breathed. Ryan thrusted forward gentle for a few seconds then picked up the pace, "I'm a full grown man, what do you expect?" he talked with small breaths in between some words. Bramble bit his lips and pressed his body against Ryan's, eyes closed gently, tinted red-pink face, "ahh...haa….y-yes-I like it, so much man…", he breathed and moaned. Ryan was only tempted to go harder on Bramble due to Bramble's noises, "D-damn you", he moaned quietly and closed his eyes. Bramble moved his legs further apart and caressed his own chest again, "haaah! More!" Ryan opened his mouth slightly and panted gently, "g-geese", he began thrusting harder into Bramble. Bramble's voice cracked and pitched higher, "g-go-negh…deeper! More! I…want...more of you". Ryan began breathing faster, "your killing me", he shivered a little and opened his eyes slightly, "so hard…ugh…" Bramble's legs then snapped up and clung to Ryan's sides, hugging them tightly as he continued breathing roughly and letting his body be moved by Ryan's now rough thrusts. Time flew by fast with Bramble and Ryan, not realizing it due to their attentions locked on each other. It ended up being about two in a half hours of rough sex, in the middle of it, Bramble had switched positions, now on his stomach, his rear higher, legs still hugging Ryan, "ahh haa…I don't know how much…longer I can hold-uhhnn it in Ryan!" Ryan was panting loudly and sweating allot, "Same-ahhnn…you're so tight, it feels good, despite you being so many things I dislike". Bramble arched his back, pushing more into Ryan, "I told you I'd feel good, how great it feels, your dick being deep inside me, ahh how tight I still am….I-ahh- told you I could be...uhnn...just as good as a girl". Ryan blushed redder, "s-shut up….uhhnn…" he closed his eyes tightly again, starting to pre-cum. Bramble gasped and bit the sheets, mumbling "ahh-haa! I'm going to cum…so much…the feeling…Can't take…anymore!" Ryan hoped and prayed Temari wouldn't wake up to find him fucking her brother's son on the couch. He tossed his head back, flinging his long bangs, sweat sparkled in the air like glitter, "Ahh-haann!" He released himself within Bramble, filling the space with his seed. Bramble shivered and cried slightly as he released right after Ryan. He waited for Ryan to stop and catch his breath, "ugh…hunn…I…I hate you", he didn't mean it of course. Bramble was left breathing hard on the sheets, drenched in sweat from the body heat of being under the covers mostly. Ryan's soaked body still pressed against him made him even hotter, "y-you really are…s-something…I'm jealous...hnn...of Temari…she gets to feel this…whenever…" he was speaking softly. Ryan began questioning his sexuality now like Bramble predicted, "mmf….you've got me in a confusing situation kid", he pulled out of Bramble and lied beside him, lost in thought now. The rest of the night was silent, Bramble didn't' bother Ryan anymore, he just remained fast asleep behind him, curled up with happy thoughts and satisfaction.

*** Meh its short and I had to do it off of memory from when my cousin and I made up this little…episode, Ryan's her character, Bramble's mine. Bramble's 12 at the time adn Ryan...uhh...I dunno like...30? XD Yeah yeah Shouta Pedo whatev. ***


End file.
